Flavor
by Hirasawa Izumi
Summary: What flavor do you prefer? YuiAzu. Mitsu


Hello minna. Its a new year with new story~~

Yes, this is my new story. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to R n R

Disclaimers: I don't own k-on...

Warning: YURI/Shoujo-ai ahead.

* * *

><p>Flavor<p>

SUM: What flavor do you prefer?

Prologue: Bittersweet flavor

Good morning, the sparkly morning sun is a golden spotlight on my whole body  
>Tehehe, My heart has a premonition of good things to come<p>

_A girl came out with flowers on her hand. She hummed a soft tune while she walked slowly, as to enjoy the view around her. She was wearing glasses with black frame, both her hand was tight with white ribbons._

…_or bandage? Was she hurt?_

_The girl brushed her bangs gently. She had a brown hair, tighten into two short braids. She smiled. Her light and fluffy smile could manage to melt Azusa's heart down._

_Just a simple smile. _Why did it affect me so much?

_The braid girl stopped her steps. Azusa flinched when the girl gave her the flowers. The fragments of the flowers immediately filled Azusa's mind after she took the flowers from the brunette._

Good night, goodbye today, the starry sky is an indigo-colored blanket  
>Though there's a bit of a painful squeeze inside my heart<p>

_Everything went white. Too bright._

xxxx

Nakano Azusa blinked her eyes, as tried to understand what's going on.

The fragments of the flowers could be smelt. Azusa opened the window and took a deep breath.

"What…was that, just now?" Azusa muttered quietly as a cool breeze blew her messy long hair.

"Yui-senpai?" She stared at the blue sky, and then shook her head. "No… Yui-senpai won't change much, is it? But… it hard to say… after months, no, years that last I met her."

The black hair girl crossed her arms and leaned on the window. _Today, I will be going back to Japan… I hope I will give them a surprised._ She chuckled.

"A-ano… Azusa-sama? Are you awake? We need to rush to the airport now…" A voice came behind the door after knocking several times.

"Ah yes. Please wait for a while. I will be ready in minutes." Saying, Azusa closed the window and went to the bathroom to get ready. She looked at the mirror. After years she leaved HTT, did they forgot her? What about Ton-chan? Did he grow? There were so many questions popping in her head, waiting for an actual answer.

_Never mind. Once I get back, my questions will definitely get a satisfied answer._ The black hair girl smiled slyly.

xxxx

A red-haired boy walked nervously to the rooftop. Before turning the door knob, he thought of himself. _What if, the girl doesn't like me a-a-and reject me? Will I be able to face it cruelly?_ _No… _He shook his head. _She will accept me!_

"…I hope…" He murmured softly and opened the door linked to the rooftop.

A cold breeze gently touch his face as a welcoming him to the top. The boy slower his pace when he saw a light brown hair girl, leaning at the rooftop fence. She was staring at the azure sky, with her cool aura, expressionless.

"She looks so nice…" He blurted out. The girl jolted out from her reverie and glared at him coldly. The red-headed boy gulped. After some awkward silence, the girl's glare became soft and calm.

"Are you… Satou Hiroaki?" The brunette finally spoke, hands holding a letter that he gave her days ago.

"Uh yea. I wanted to see you personal because of…" Hiroaki stopped. His hands were sweating hard. The heartbeat was thumping faster than usual.

"I-I-I like you, Hirasawa Yui. Please accept me as your boyfriend!" He bowed 90 degree down, to cover his red face. Yui was stunned.

"Me?" Yui asked. Her soft face was replaced by a blush. This was the first time she encounter this kind of situation. How did she reply?

A wind blew across the rooftop, the trees were rustling and two heartbeats were pounding harder than usual.

xxxx

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ah Azunyan! Did you reach Japan?"

"Of couse, Yui-senpai. If not how could I pick up your call?"

"ehehe… That's right…"

"Wait… how did you get my phone number? I didn't remember I give you one."

"It's because of… Yui-sama knows everything. Tehehe."

"Mou, stop it. Now, what's the point calling me right after I reach Japan? I thought of getting you senpais a surprise."

"You will never expect of it, Azunyan."

"Just spill the beans out already."

"Actually, I'm going to get a boyfriend."

"Wh-wh-what? Seriously Yui-senpai?"

"Yea… quite shocking, isn't it?"

"…"

"a-ano… Azunyan?"

"Ah gomen, I was just spacing out for a little while. I need to go. Ja."

"Wait—"

Azusa ended her phone call. She put her phone close to her heart. What was this…feeling? _Yui-senpai finally getting a boyfriend, so I should be happy for them. But… what was this? This feeling…I can't understand… It's like some kind of sting struck into my heart. _

The mixture of happy, sad and… jealousy? Azusa took a deep breath. "I should not be jealous, I need to congrats her…"

Deep in her heart, she struggled hardly. The pigtailed girl wanted to be free. Free from anything, including her most love, Yui-senpai.

"Yui-senpai, why didn't you wait for me… why…?" She sobbed. _No, this is not the time to cry. _Azusa wiped away her tears and walked forward.

"You'll be mine again, Yui-senpai."

* * *

><p>[an]

Tehehe... I plan to post this earlier, but time don't allow me to do. I'm so busy with school works...

Will post ch 1...later...

[Background information]

Azusa had to follow her parents to overseas because of her dad's job. It been 2 years. Azusa lost contact with them.[except Yui]

Yui and others were in collage the third year.

Satou Hiroaki is my character.[lol]

The dream is Yui... in singing album...

The girl with two short braids... =3=

R n R~~


End file.
